The present invention relates to a tool which is used to support nails, screws and the like in order to drive these clamping elements into a wall. In addition, the invention relates to boxes fitted with the tool.
It is known that the operations for driving nails or screws into a wall with hammers or screwdrivers are frequently very dangerous for the operator, especially if not used to performing these operations.
A tool is known allowing the indirect support of a nail, the tool being used to drive into a wall a nail supporting a hook for paintings; the tool represented in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 essentially consists of a nut at the end of a rod also used as a handle for the tool; the nut is engaged by a narrow annular part of the hook and supports the hook while the nail is driven into the wall.
A tool of this type can only be used for a hook having a narrow annular part with a pre-established diameter; for this reason, a proper tool can be used for each hook size.